Triangulo de amor
by RikoNohara1234
Summary: Triángulos amorosos se formarían en el instituto 'Konoha school' cuando Sasuke entra en el último año de la secundaria. Confusiones, desprecios, risas, fiestas, de todo se formaría en un solo año. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Tenten, Neji y muchos personajes mas estarán en un problema de amor casi irremediable. Que al final solamente quedaran dos. Sakura y Sasuke Uchiha.


Hola chicas ¿como están? espero que bien. Cómo siempre, acá yo subiendo fics pero, está vez de una trío amoroso, aun que **quiero aclarar que la pareja final sera SakuSasu.** Bueno, este es mi segundo fic de ''romance y drama'' y bueno, también quiero agregarle una pizca de humor. La narración será en primera persona, eso quiere decir qué Sakura narrara siempre. Espero que les guste, y muchas gracias por gastar su tiempo leyendo esto, dejen sus reviews, criticas, insultos, etc, que para un lector -aun que no lo crean- es muy, pero muy importante saber la opinión de sus lectores.

**1° CAPÍTULO.**

Primer día de clases. Primer y aburrido día de clases. ¿Quién nos manda a estudiar? Ah, sí, nuestros padres que lo único que quieren es no vernos. Maldición ¿acaso ellos no tuvieron infancia? ¡Dios! ¡Quiero que se acabe el año, y apenas está empezando! Puse los ojos en blanco, ahora mismo estaba con mi mejor amiga, Ino, en el comedor.

Había llegado mucha gente nueva, las chicas y nuestros compañeros de clases había comentado mucho sobre un tal ''Sasssske'' o algo parecido (?) Algo así. Y púes según Ino era extremadamente sexy, sensual, y sexy -nuevamente- Eso era lo que me había dicho. Y ella no quería esperar hasta conocerlo, obviamente. A mi, honestamente, odio andar detrás de las personas que se creen populares o algo por el estilo. Lo encuentro tan masoquista, o sea, tengo una vida también, no muy interesante, no muy animada, pero al fin y al cabo una vida cabrona sin muchas emociones.

─¡Tengo tantas ganas de conocerlo!─exclamó Ino, con las mejillas sutilmente rojas. Sople un mechón de cabello que caía por mi frente y me cruce de brazos ¿qué tan bueno era perseguir un chico guapo que no te da bola? Hablo por mí. Ino, ella podría conseguir cualquier chico. Seh, hay que ser honesta, es guapa, es rubia, tiene un físico genial, y púes es muy buena en el colegio.

¿En cambio yo? Ha! yo soy delgadita como un fideo, y eso que como bastante, tengo el pelo rosado como chicle, es corto y soy promedio en las notas de colegio.

─¿Me acompañaras?

─uh?─traté de parecer confundida, para que ella no notara que en verdad estaba pensando en el chico llamado ''Sassske'' o su físico.

─Ay Sakura! Tan despistada como siempre... ─Ella izo una negación con la cabeza e imito mi pose; se cruzó de brazos y levanto su delgada ceja. ─¿Me acompañaras a ir a ver el chico nuevo? Dicen que está re bueno.─me guiño el ojo. Puse los ojos en blancos.

─No me emociona mucho ir detrás de un chico que no me dará bola. Aun que tú podrías ir...─le apunte el pecho.─Aun que ahora no, porque tocaran el timbre y nos toca educación física.

Sip. Nos tocaba educación física. La materia que mas amo. ¿Se nota mi sarcasmo? Bueno, si no entendiste mi sarcasmo, si lo era. El profesor era un hombre de 30 años mas o menos, era terriblemente griton, enojon, no le gustaban los errores, bruto, extremadamente bruto. Me acuerdo, que una vez Ino lloró por lo mismo, a la pobresita la tironeo del brazo hasta que le dejo un moretón.

─Si lo se ¿pero sabes que es mejor?─dijo Ino. Levante mi mentón, haciendo entender que la estaba escuchando. Se acercó a mi oído, algo que no me daba buena espina.─Le toca en nuestra clase.─susurró.

No se porque, pero mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Luego, oí chillones, gritos y cosas de chicas, giramos nuestra cabeza, a lo lejos, se podía ver una figura alta, con un cuerpo de atleta, su pelo negro azulado, y unos ojos negros cómo el azabache... Oh dios mio.

Eso de que era sexy no era broma. ¡Es el chico mas sexy el cual eh visto en mi puta vida! Cerré los ojos un par de veces, tal vez para borrar unas imágenes pervertidas que en ese momento pasaban por hay. Lamí mis labios, para que decirte cómo estaba Ino. Mi amiga estaba como un verdadero tomate, con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho y pestañeando varias veces.

El chico dirigió la mirada hacía nosotras abruptamente. Pegué un gritó ahogado y desvié mi mirada, en cambio Ino seguía mirándolo. Paso medio minuto y nuevamente lo miré. ¿El me estaba mirando? Efectivamente sí, me estaba mirando, aun que tenía algunas dudas, porque también miraba a Ino de ves en cuando, pero a mi, me miraba demasiado, como si fuera un plato de comida.

Trague saliva, nerviosa, transpirando helado.

─Ese es Sasuke...─musito Ino, encantada, maravillada, hipnotizada por el azabache. Puse los ojos blancos y recargue mi peso en una pierna. No quería que ella supiera que el chico me había afectado.

─¿eso es ''Sassske''?─Ino asintió repetidamente.─Pensé que era mas guapo ¿no crees?

─En realidad no es ''Sassske''─me corrigieron por detrás. Mi corazón se detuvo, subió por mi garganta y luego palpito a 1000 por hora.

Gire me cabeza lentamente junto con Ino, el chico ''Sassske'' se encontraba atrás de nosotras, con una sonrisa pícara y con unas cuantas fansgirls por detrás. Trague saliva.

Mi Inner cogió pose de super héroe, con un bate de béisbol.

_¡Compórtate Sakura! ¡Shannaro! _

Sí ella tenía razón, no podía quedar como esas típicas y ridículas chicas que lo perseguían. Adopte la misma posición que mi Inner y fruncí mi ceño al máximo. Di una mirada rápida a Ino, la rubia estaba que se desmayaba.

─Lo siento.─se disculpó.─Lo que pasa es que mi amiga no sabe pronunciar muy bien las palabras.

Nuevamente di una mirada rápida, primero a Sassske quien estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y luego a Ino, quien con la mirada me decía ''sígueme el juego''

El pareció notarlo, aun así se acercó a mí, extendió su brazo con la intención de saludarme. Ahora si que mi frente estaba completamente arrugada ¿quién se creía? ¿quien le daba el maldito permiso para mostrar sus atributos conmigo? ¡Por favor!

Miré con asco la mano y giré mi cara, parecía una niña pequeña. Ice un mohín, cerrando mis ojos, ignorando la mirada asesina de mil chicas a nuestro al rededor.

─¡Lo siento!─exclamó Ino. Abrí mis ojos y ella tomo sorpresivamente la mano de Sasuke. Sus ojos conectaron, un apretón a mi estomago se asomo. Junte mis cejas en señal de confusión. Sasuke extendió sus labios luego de 5 segundos, y besó con delicadeza la mano de Ino.

_¡Kyaaa!_ ─exclamó mi Inner, pareciendo una persona derretida y moviendo sus brazos como olas. Yo no pude evitar que mis labios casi cayeran al suelo de la impresión ¿cómo lo hacía?

─Uchiha Sasuke.─se presentó.

Ah, así se llamaba. ¿Cual era la diferencia? Sonaba igual. Esa sonrisa seductora, haha, estaba segura que por dentro Ino quería ligarlo. Por dios, está rubia podría conseguir novio en cualquier momento.

─Yamanaka Ino.─dijo de la misma forma. Se soltaron sin abandonar sus miradas, mientras algunas chicas se agrupaban al grupo.─Disculpa a mi amiga, ella es...─Ino me miró, buscando la palabra adecuada para mí.

─¿Bruta?─comentó alguien por detrás. Gire mi cabeza cómo el exorcista. Efectivamente, era Karin Uzumaki, la prima de mi mejor amigo, Naruto. La jefa de la directiva del curso, una de las mas populares del instituto junto con Ino.

─¿Qué dices cuatro ojos?─espete, mi Inner aplaudió enérgicamente.

_¡Hay tienes puta! _

Sasuke soltó una risita por lo bajo, lo mire feo también, pero el, en cambio de las otras personas no se intimido, al contrario, parecía mas seguro que nunca.

─¡Chicos, vengan al centro de la cancha!─exclamó el profesor, quién venía con varios balones rojos. Seguramente íbamos a jugar ''quemados'' donde yo, era la única estúpida que le pegaban hasta que me dejaban con moretones.

Bien, me encontraba en el centro de la cancha, la única que se encontraba hay era yo, para mi mala suerte. Sentía que mis piernas iban a decaer, los chicos de mi clase me miraban con burla.

─¡Uchiha Sasuke, te toca tirar!─exclamó el profesor. Un apretón en mi estomago no se izo esperar, levante mi mirada exasperada y vi que Sasuke cogía un balón rojo. Las chicas soltaron un gemido al ver su figura.─Sí le llegas a Haruno, gana tu equipo.

Cerré los ojos, mentalizandome. El seguramente no iba a tener piedad conmigo, me iba a lanzar la pelota y yo iba a caer al suelo. Los abrí lentamente, no queriendo demostrar inseguridad. Apreté mis nudillos hasta que se volvieron blancos, entre cerré mis ojos dándole una mirada asesina a Sasuke, el sonrió de lado y encogió sus hombros.

Ridículo, simplemente ridículo.

_¡Enséñale quien eres, shannaro!_ ─exclamó mi Inner, con un puño al cielo. Asentí. El profesor toco el pito que daba comienzo a la última jugada. Mi corazón palpito a mi por hora, Sasuke adopto pose para tirarme el balón.

Y rápidamente, el azabache extendió su brazo, tomo vuelo y tiro la pelota con todas sus fuerzas. Mis ojos cada vez se agrandaron al ver que la pelota estaba demasiado cerca de mi cara y ya no me era posible esquivar. Todo paso muy rápido, lo único que recuerdo al fin es un grito de Naruto:─¡Sakura-chan!

─Te juro que si Sakura-chan no despierta te mató a golpes...─una sonrisita de lado despertó en mi cara. Me sentía completamente mareada, con un dolor tenso en mi frente. Abrí los ojos lentamente, podía ver a un chico rubio que seguramente era Naruto y al lado izquierdo estaba...

Mi Inner adopto cara de asco.

Sasuke.

Me senté y Naruto de inmediato lo captó, se agacho rápidamente a mi altura, acercando su cara a la mía.

─¿¡Estas bien Sakura-chan?!

─Sí, solo un poco mareada...─Ice una mueca, y luego mirando con ansias asesinas a Sasuke.

─Lo siento, Sakura.─se disculpó. En realidad parecía arrepentido, sus ojos lo decía y el tono de voz. Pero no por su ridícula cara iba a caer, yo no era una mujer que cayera con sus encantos. Cruce mis brazos y fruncí mi ceño, sin nombrar que mi sentía que tenía un cototo tremendo en mi frente.

─¿Tú crees que tus disculpas sanaran mi frente?─espete. El no alcanzó a responder, puesto que Ino venía corriendo a toda prisa.

─¿Estas bien Sakura? No fue culpa de Sasuke.─dijo rápidamente, agachándose junto a Naruto y tocándome la frente.─Seguramente si no tuvieras la frente tan grande no serías un blanco tan fácil.

Puse lo ojos blanco. No era que me ofendía cuando me molestaba de esa manera, pero en realidad odiaba cuando lo hacía delante de todos.

─Qué apoyo...─dije con sarcasmo. Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja y se levantó.

─Si no aparezco haya.─apuntó a la cancha, donde al parecer estaban esperándolo.─seguramente me harán correr 10 vuelta a la cancha.─dijo Naruto. Asentí con una sonrisita.

─No te preocupes.

El rubio fue corriendo a la cancha, donde lo resivieron con pelotazos y patadas en el culo.

─Yo igual me tengo que ir Sakura...─comenzó a decir Ino, parándose y sacudiendo el polvo que le había quedado. Fruncí mi ceño.

─Vale.

─Sasuke se quedaran contigo y te acompañara a la enfermería.

Mis ojos se agrandaron a mas no poder, di una mirada rápida al azabache, el cual se mantenía con una sonrisa burlesca.

─¡Yo no quiero estar con el!─exclame.

_¡¿Quién se cree está Ino cerda?!_ ─mi Inner, que estaba segura que si estuviera afuera la hubiera golpeado.

─Yo me ofrecí a llevarte a la enfermería. No me molesta, enserio.─Mire con suplica a Ino, pidiéndole con la mirada ''por favor no te vayas'' ella solo encogió los hombros, se dio media vuelta y se fue trotando a la cancha.

Un silencio infernal se presentó entre nosotros dos. Trate de pararme pero me era imposible. Entonces el se aferro a mi cintura y me ayudo. No lo iba a rechazar porque claramente necesitaba una ayuda, me apoye en la pared y respire.

─Vamos.─me dijo. Negué con la cabeza repetidamente, me sentía mareada, no lo se, cansada, débil.─Honestamente creo que te desmayaras si sigues así.

─Cállate. No me digas nada.─El soltó una risita por lo bajo, abrí mis ojos mas de lo normal, mirando exasperada a el.

─Okay, tranquila, no te enojes...─dijo caminando unos pasos hacía atrás y cambiando su cara a una seria. Puse los ojos blancos.─No rechaces mi ayuda por favor.

Lo mire ahora fijamente, su voz no sonaba coqueta ni nada por el estilo, pero me hacía sentir segura (?), no lo se. Abrí mi boca lentamente, lo que pasa es que odio la enfermería, su olor es asqueroso, en vez de sentirme bien me siento mas enferma aun.

─Acompáñame al baño.─pedí.─si quieres obviamente.

Una sonrisa pícara se mostró entre sus labios, apreté los míos en una fina línea, algo sonrojada. Oh dios, ¿quien lo mandaba a ser tan guapo?

Caminamos en silencio hasta el baño de mujeres, me pare en el umbral de la puerta y me gire lentamente.

─No puedes pasar, es baño de mujeres.─indique, levantando mi dedo indice y apuntando al letrero que tenía a una monita.

─Me da lo mismo. Fue mi culpa que estés así, entrare igual.─Entre abrí mis labios y no se porque no se lo negué. Asentí, abrí la puerta y entramos.

Para la suerte de Sasuke no habían ninguna chica. Me pare al frente del espejo, viendo un cototo morado y muy hinchado en mi frente, me lo toque y solté un suspiro. Vi a Sasuke acercarse a mi por detrás, me miro con algo de pena en sus ojos, trago saliva y dijo:─Enserio, no fue mi intensión.

─No te preocupes, a decir verdad estoy acostumbrada.─Frunció su ceño, esperando a mas explicación.─siempre soy la última en quedar y me matan a golpe, técnicamente.

─Eso es triste.

─Seh.─Sasuke saco una pomada de-donde-sabe-quien, y la abrió. Me giró por los hombros lentamente y saco un poquito con su dedo indice. Mi corazón se contrajo, a la vez que el me punzaba con suavidad mi herida.

─¿Qué haces?─pregunte, mi voz sonaba débil, sumisa, hipnotizada.

─Curándote.

Tenía su ceño fruncido, sus ojos eran preciosos. Fruncí mi ceño, el dolor era remplazado por una frescura muy relajante.

─¿Te duele?─esa pregunta sonó como un ronquido.

─Eh... no es que me guste que lo hagas, pero ya que...─soltó una risita irónica, lamió su labio, su ceño se frunció más.

─Ese chico...─comenzó a decir.─...Naruto, ¿es tú novio?

Abrí mis ojos abruptamente, haciendo que el parara de hacer su ''trabajo'', me miró seriamente, esperando mi respuesta.

─El es mi amigo.─respondí, ofendida (?) Su cara se relajó.─¿Por qué preguntas ridiculeces?

─Sólo era curiosidad.─guardo la pomada en un bolsillo que tenía dentro de su short. Ah, con que hay lo había guardado.─La forma en que me amenazo fue algo...─pareció buscar las palabras correctas.

─¿intimidante?

─Iba a decir segura.─me corrigió. Asentí, dándole una pequeña señal de que siguiera con su discursito.─Me dijo que si no despertabas, me iba a matar. Como que te quiere proteger.

─Sus padres y los míos son amigos de toda la vida.─exageré.─Con Naruto nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo.

─Qué bien...

Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos a los ojos, un silencio cómodo. No se porque me pregunto todas esas cosas y no se porque yo me sentí con el deber de responderle. Era un total extraño.

Bien, acá está el primer capítulo, en realidad no están interesante, pero conforme avanza la historia se irán formando triángulos amorosos algo complicados, como;Ino, Sakura,Sasuke oh;Naruto,Sasuke y Sakura, y muchos mas.

Espero que comenten, nuevamente muchas gracias por comentar en mi fic, las quiero mucho, cualquier duda pregunten por reviews.

(N/A: Tratare de que los capítulos sean largitos ¿vale)

**DISCLAIMER: KISHIMOTO-SAMA NO ME QUISO VENDER LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO. ME DIJO QUE NO TENÍA BASTANTE DINERO.**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**


End file.
